Utah and Back
by charmed1k
Summary: After Jacob receives the invitation to Bella and Edward’s wedding, he runs off, just like in the Epilogue of “Eclipse”. This fic takes it from there… in Jacob Black’s point of view. Rating for 'Adult Situations' and 'lemons'
1. Party Time

**Authors Note: This is my first attempt at Jacob and Bella pairing…And Twilight in general. Reading and Reviewing is much appreciated!**

**Chapter One : Party Time**

I made my way through the crowded front room of Sam's house. It had been nearly three years since I'd left La Push. I never intended on coming back, but after two months of constant calls from Emily, I finally gave in and accepted the invitation to my father's birthday party. She wanted it to be her gift to him…apparently fifty was a pretty big deal to the pack.

I hadn't seen my dad since I ran off after suffering the most burning sting of rejection imaginable. After finally admitting that she loved me too, and after I fought to the death - quite literally - for her and the ones that we loved, she chose HIM. I was left alone and broken, both emotionally and physically. To top it all off I received a wedding invitation just weeks later.

Knowing that the threat against my family and friends was over, and that in just a few weeks time I would forever lose the girl I loved, I ran. I ran as far and fast as I had to, to feel like I could escape the immense pain that was strangling my insides. I made it all the way to Canada, then back down into the southern U.S., trying to find a place to halfway comfortably survive…a place where I could stand to be human again.

After 6 months or so of constant drifting, I settled down in a small town in Utah. I did odd jobs, mostly mechanical until I found a shop that hired me. A co-worker rented out a room to me for a while, and I saved up enough money to buy a truck and get my own small apartment.

Over time I made a small circle of friends, and even went out on a few dates. But nobody could hold my interest for long, and I still thought of her.

I spoke with my dad and pack brothers over the phone every couple of months, just to make sure things were okay back at home. It wasn't until about six months ago when Emily found my number by Sam's phone that I found out about Bella.

Emily told me that just a week before the wedding, Bella decided she wasn't ready for the "change" she so desperately desired. She wasn't ready to leave Charlie, Renee, and her friends behind forever. Over time, she and Edward had grown apart, mostly due to the fact that Bella wanted to stay in Washington and go to the small college in Port Angeles, while Edward and the rest of the Cullens were itching to travel again. Although she and the Cullens were still in touch and spent time together whenever they were in town, she and Edward were no longer romantically involved.

After that phone conversation, a part of me wanted to race back home as fast as I could, and see if there was anything left between the two of us. I wanted to run all the way to her house, break down the door, and pull her into the deepest, most sensual kiss…and make her realize we were meant to be together. But that part was quickly silenced by the part of me that still felt the pain I suffered over her. I'd learned the hard way not to act on impulse when my mind screamed that it was a bad idea.

For four months, I'd pushed the thought of Bella out of my mind. Then I got the first phone call from Emily about my father's party. I thought briefly of Bella, and what life was like in La Push, and decided it probably wasn't a good idea. But Emily wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. She called twice a week until I finally agreed two weeks ago. Besides, Bella wouldn't be there, so I could stay for the night, and head back home in the morning.

-----------------------------------------------------------

I headed for the kitchen, knowing that's where all of my former pack brothers would be. I'd barely stepped my foot in the room when I was nearly knocked over by a couple of familiar faces.

"Jake!" Quil yelled when I regained my footing.  
"Where the hell did you come from?!"

"We were sure you weren't coming…" Embry grinned, putting his arm around my shoulders. "Have you seen Billy yet?"

"No, not yet…" I looked around, seeing the familiar faces of the people I grew up with.

I walked around, filling everyone in on what my last few years had consisted of. Sam handed me a drink and told me that Billy would be over in about an hour…he was running late after running some errands. The party was a surprise, so we couldn't very well expect him to hurry home.

It was great sitting around with my oldest friends. It was as if only three days had gone by, not three years. Sam kept passing around drinks, knowing how high the tolerance of werewolves was.

After six strong drinks and even MORE great stories, Emily rushed around the room, hushing us and flicking off lights. We piled into the front room and waited for Billy. After three quick knocks she swung the door open.

As my dad walked in, Emily flicked the light on. Everyone yelled and whooped, rushing toward him for shoulder pats and birthday wishes. I made my way toward him, and the hugest grin I'd ever seen on the old man flashed across his face when he spotted me. He pulled me into a big hug as soon as I was in arm's reach.

"It's good to see you, son!" he patted my shoulder. As I stood back upright I noticed who'd walked in behind him.

Chief Swan, uniform and all, stood behind his chair, beaming at me as well.

Any chance I had of not thinking about Bella flew out the window. I politely held out my hand to shake his, but he pulled me toward him for a hug. I stiffened.

He SMELLED like her.

After the they sat down with some beers, we made conversation about my new home, future plans, the drop in crime rates in Forks, and the happenings of La Push. Anything to avoid the conversation of Bella. I found out that Charlie and Sue Clearwater had been involved for a while…I elbowed Charlie with a wag of my eyebrows, and I was pretty sure I saw a hint of pink in his cheeks.

"Yeah, well what about you, son?" Charlie asked me, mimicking my actions. "I bet the girls are all over you back at home! You have some lucky girl tied down?"

I shook my head. "Nah… I don't really date a whole lot…" I looked down at my feet. "I haven't found anyone that keeps my interest for long."

They shared a knowing glance, realizing just why I couldn't find a girl I could get close to, and quickly changed the subject to sports and cars. I excused myself and headed to pour another drink. After downing one and pouring another, I was becoming aware of how buzzed I was getting. I'd have to slow down if I was going to drive early in the morning.

I turned around just as Charlie was headed toward the front door. Not wanting him to take off before I could say goodbye, I moved back toward the front room.

Her scent hit me like a punch to the gut. My heart stopped, along with my breathing. I quickly backed back into the kitchen, sitting in a chair in the corner.

"Bella…." I whispered quietly, willing myself to breathe.


	2. Sometime Around Midnight

**Author's Note: So...Time for a disclaimer, I suppose! As much as I HATE the fact, I do not own Jacob Black, or any other character from the brilliant mind of Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play off of her genius! **

**The song in this chapter is "Sometime Around Midnight" by The Airborne Toxic Event. Absolutely fantastic band...check them out!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two : Sometime Around Midnight**

_And it starts…_

_Sometime around midnight_

_Or at least that's when you lose yourself_

_For a minute or two._

I stared at her in silence. She gave Charlie a big hug…It was obvious it had been a couple of weeks since she'd seen him. She had brought a couple of friends with her, and Charlie walked past to shake hands and share some words with them…thanking them for coming, I supposed. She looked around the room until she spotted Billy and walked over to hand him the small gift in her hand. She leaned down to hug him, smiling, talking close to his ear so he could hear over the music that had started since I made my way into the kitchen. Emily walked up and handed her a glass of what looked like white wine. Bella squeezed her hand in thanks and took a sip, smiling. She leaned back down to Billy and continued their conversation.

_As you stand…_

_Under the bar lights_

_And the band plays some song_

_About forgetting yourself for a while_

_And the piano's this melancholy sound check_

_To her smile_

_And that white dress she's wearing_

_You haven't seen her_

_For a while._

He said something in her ear, and her smiled dropped instantly. They exchanged a few more words before she stood up, her back stiffening. She looked around the room, biting her lip. _Jesus_, I thought. She was even more beautiful than I remembered. She started walking toward the kitchen. I sat completely still…debating whether or not I should take off out the back door, before she saw me. I couldn't move.

Then we made eye contact.

We both stood there in silence…neither of us knowing how our reunion should go. Should I run up and hug her, like I so deeply wanted to? Should I sit there and hope that she didn't say anything, avoiding any complications to my semi-normal life? Should I pull her into my arms and kiss her, begging her never to let go?

My thoughts were interrupted when one of the guys she walked in with came up behind her and spun her around, pulling her into his arms and dancing to the music. She laughed and shook her head, stepping away. She tripped over her own feet in true Bella style…obviously three years hadn't improved her balance. She glanced back at me as he grabbed her hand, trying to pull her back into him. She turned to him and whispered something in his ear…He looked at me, nodded, and walked back over to talk with Charlie and Billy.

Who is this guy? Is he her boyfriend? One of the many guys I'm SURE are pining over Bella Swan, hoping she'll give them a real chance?

She was walking toward me with an unreadable expression on her face. I stood up as she got closer to me, which made her stop dead in her tracks. After what felt like forever, she smiled a half-grin and stepped toward me until we were about three feet apart.

"Jake…" She let out a sigh, and bit her lip. She was just as confused about what to say as I was. "It's good to see you." She looked down at her hands and played with her fingers, shuffling her feet, before looking back up at me.

I couldn't help but smile. Bella hadn't changed much at all over the past few years. "You too, Bells…." I hadn't thought of her as _Bells _in a long time. That name had always been associated with my best friend…the girl that I loved. Over the last three years, she'd just been Bella. The one that chose HIM.

She closed the gap in between us and put her arms around my neck, drink still in hand. I instinctively wrapped mine around her waist, breathing in deeply. She smelled amazing…just like she used to…without any 'essence of leech' as I liked to refer to it.

_But you know…_

_That she's watching_

_She's laughing_

_She's turning_

_She's holding her tonic like a crux_

_The room suddenly spinning_

_She walks up and asks how you are_

_So you can smell her perfume_

_You can see her lying naked in your arms._

I felt as though the last three years were flushed down the drain. Standing like that with her brought back all the feelings I had locked away. How did I EVER think that I could forget about this girl? I wished I could hold her there forever. Everyone else disappeared and it was just us. Just Jake and Bells. For a moment the world was perfect.

_And so there's a change…_

_In your emotions_

_And all these memories come rushing_

_Like feral waves to your mind_

_Of the curl of your bodies_

_Like two perfect circles entwined._

_And you feel hopeless and homeless_

_And lost in the haze_

_Of the wine._

She pulled away from me, and looked into my eyes.

"How long are you in town?" She asked me, chuckling a little bit at the cliché question.

"Until tomorrow…" I smiled at her. "I can't stay long…work and all."

On of her friends called her name. She glanced back briefly as they waved her over and turned back to me.

"Umm…hold on…" She motioned toward her friends. She turned and walked over to them, leaving me still staring at her as she walked away.

"SHOT TIME!" Embry yelled from behind me. "C'mon Jake!!!" he yelled, breaking me out of my trance. Bella glanced back at me for a second before taking off out of the door. I battled within myself. Should I go chasing after her or should I just wait for her to come back. Who the hell was that guy she left with? Should I be jealous? Do I have a RIGHT to be jealous?

Embry grabbed my shoulder and turned me toward them. The whole pack was standing around the tiny island in the kitchen with shot glasses. I faked a smile and walked over, claiming my own.

"To Billy Black!" Seth yelled.

"And Mr. Utah, making his way back to La Push!" Sam added, raising his glass toward me. I faked another smile and took my shot. I grabbed the bottle and poured myself another, taking it just as quickly.

"Hey man…what's wrong?" Paul asked me. "This is a celebration, don't look so down!"

"I'm not…I'm just tired…" I lied. "Some of us WORK for a living…" I tried to be humorous, trying to take my mind off of Bella Swan.

Sam grabbed me in a headlock and rubbed his fist on my scalp. "Shut it up, before we show what we do to smart-asses these days!"

I laughed, shrugging him off. I could always count on my brothers to lighten the mood. Although I couldn't help but wonder where she'd gone off to.

A few shots and a half hour later, I started to think that she wasn't coming back. I couldn't keep back the sting of jealousy thinking of her going home with that guy. It's all I could think about. It was probably the liquor, but I imagined following her scent to wherever she went and bringing her back home with me. If I had to kick his ass, I would kick his ass.

Everyone had spread out again and started to mingle. Being left with my thoughts, I got angrier and angrier. I had to find out where she went. I HAD to talk to her.

Before I knew what I was doing, my feet were carrying me out the back door, and I took off down the street.

_And you walk…_

_Under the street lights_

_And you're too drunk to notice_

_That everyone is staring at you_

_And you so care what you look like_

_The world is falling_

_Around you._

Everyone stared at me as I started running faster, just waiting until I got out of sight of the house…I could phase and follow her scent to wherever she was. I didn't know what would happen, she'd probably reject me like before.

But I had to know.

I just HAD to see her!

_You just have to see her…_

_You just have to see her…_

_You just have to see her…_

_You just have to see her…_

_You just have to see her…_

_And you know she'll break you in two._

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

**Author's Note: The traffic for this story is insane, but nobody's reviewing! Reviews light the fire under my ass to write more!**


	3. Home Again

As soon as I was safely in the woods and out of eyesight of anyone who happened to be out tonight, I undressed, tying my shorts to my leg and leaving the rest in a pile next to a fallen tree. I phased, quickly, to my surprise. It had been a while since I'd embraced my wolf form, but it came naturally to me…kind of like riding a bike. I thought it would be a little bit of a challenge, drinks or no drinks.

I ran toward Bella's scent, having absolutely no problem finding it in the distance, my body was still so in tuned with her. Seeing her tonight had only made it stronger. I ran through the woods, parallel to the main road leading to Forks, but it took less than two minutes to find her. I found myself being led to the beach, when I expected to go at least five minutes down the road to Forks.

I phased back into human form when I knew she was close, slipping my shorts back on. I could still smell her as I walked down the beach. I spotted her within just a couple of minutes. She was standing on the shore, looking out into the waves. I debated going back home…I had no idea if she even wanted to be around me. Was it my fault that she'd left the party? Was her boyfriend on his way back?

Or did she _want_ me to come here? Did she _know_ that I would follow her here? Did _she_ want to be around _me_ as much as _I _wanted to be near _her_?

Obviously not. Wishful thinking…probably the booze talking. If she wanted to talk to me she wouldn't have left the party.

Whatever the reason, she was here, and I was here. I needed to talk to her. If she sent me away, I'd leave…but I wanted so badly to just be near her. I walked towards her, and cleared my throat when I was a few feet behind her. The last thing I wanted to do was sneak up on her and scare her.

She gasped and jumped, turning around quickly. When she spotted me, her shoulders fell. Whether it was relief or disappointment I wasn't sure.

"Hey." She said, her brows furrowed, chuckling in embarrassment, her cheeks turning slightly rose colored. "I didn't expect anyone out here tonight. It kinda seemed like an all night party in there."

"Well I've never really been the party type…" I answered, shrugging my shoulders. "I do better in small crowds."

She smiled. "Yeah, tell me about it. Did they invite the whole reservation there tonight, or what?"

"Pretty much." I chuckled. "My dad is part of the Council. I think everyone feels sorta obligated."

"I heard even the Sheriff of Forks was there. Must be a real big deal!" she joked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "It was nice seeing everyone. It's been a few months since I've been down at the rez. Billy comes to visit at Dad's sometimes when I'm in town. I go down to La Push every once in a while…I usually stop in to see Emily while I'm there. I think she's happy to have some female companionship with all of the guys hanging around."

"Yeah, she's been calling me lately too." I said, not getting into details of our conversations about her.

I walked a few feet forward until I was standing beside her and looked out into the ocean. She turned in the same direction and we stood in silence, hearing nothing but the waves and the occasional proof of wildlife from the forest behind us.

After a few minutes I felt her eyes on me and turned to meet her gaze. She was looking at me with curiosity, biting her lip with her eyebrows pushed together. "Why'd you stay gone so long?"

I shrugged. "I guess I never really had a reason to come back…" I looked back toward the ocean, hoping she couldn't see the real reason in my eyes…that _she_ was the deciding factor in my leaving. "I've kinda built a new life. I never really expected to stay in La Push forever."

"In Utah." She stated flatly, nodding. "I heard. Billy's been keeping me updated…I get a report every time I'm in town." She shuffled her feet, and then sat down in the sand with a sigh. "He wouldn't give me your number. He said you'd call me if you wanted to talk to me. But you never called."

"Why would I?" I asked, quickly sitting down next to her. Apparently the alcohol had given me a slight boost in confidence…or lack of control over my words. "I really had no desire to hear how your wedding went, or how your transformation into my mortal enemy was going for you…" I spat bitterly. "I had no idea you were still _alive_ until six months ago when Emily called me. I thought you we--"

"Well if you'd thought to visit home once in a while you would have known that things didn't work out the way I planned them. It would have been nice knowing that you cared about us…about _me_ at all." She interrupted me bitterly, clinching her teeth together.

I sighed, shifting uncomfortably. We sat in silence for a moment. I finally looked at her and broke the silence. "You know I care about you, Bells." I said simply. "If I didn't…" I trailed off.

"I know." She looked up and met my eyes. I didn't need to remind her of all the things that happened the first year and a half she was in Forks. "The feeling's mutual, Jake." She smiled, looking back down at the sand. I forgot how well she knew me. I smiled remembering how she sometimes knew what I was thinking before I even thought it. "I wish we had more time. There's so much to catch up on." She scooted a foot closer to me. "Think you can hang out for a few more hours?" she asked, causing my heart to skip a beat.

"Sure, sure…" I stuttered. The angry tension between us had vanished, leaving me feeling more at ease than I had in years. She still held so much power over my feelings, even after not seeing her for so long. Just being in her presence made me feel at home.

She must have been feeling something similar, she sighed and leaned her head on my shoulder. I pulled my arm up around her shoulders and turned my head toward her, breathing her in.

"What time are your friends coming back?" I asked her…hoping they wouldn't interrupt us too soon.

"I was gonna catch a ride back to dad's with him tonight…Greg and Susan were just dropping me off earlier…they were visiting Susan's mom in Forks, so I caught a ride with them. They had to get back so the babysitter could get home by two."

"Oh." I tried to sound casual. I felt silly for jumping to conclusions earlier. "What time is Charlie expecting you?"

"He's not…I didn't talk to him about it yet. He probably thinks I left with Greg and Susan. I was on my way back to the party, but I got distracted and went for a walk here. I forgot how beautiful the beach is at night."

"Is it okay if I drive you home?" I braved. "Just for old time's sake. We won't feel so rushed either."

"Of course." She answered. "You're better company anyway."

We talked for hours on the beach. She told me about school and how she met her room mate Susan at the bookstore she worked at, less than a week after starting college. She'd met Greg at a mutual friends house and just _knew_ he and Susan were meant to be when he quoted a song from her favorite band, only to learn that they shared a favorite movie as well. They met three days later and obviously saw exactly what she had…they were married 6 months later. Their son was 5 months old and they were still going strong. They'd insisted that they move into a 4 bedroom home with them, calling her their 'good luck charm'.

I told her about my job and friends in Utah. She laughed at all of the funny stories of pranks and jokes at work and on our 'Guys nights out'. I loved hearing about her classes and friends, and Sue and Charlie's relationship.

She didn't talk about Edward or the Cullens at all…I didn't ask, not sure if she was just as sensitive as she used to be about the subject. I didn't want anything to ruin our time together. We didn't realize how late it was getting until the sun started to rise.

"Bells, I should really get you back to Charlie's." I said, reluctantly pulling my arm down from around her. I stood up, offering her my hand.

"I didn't even realize how late it was getting," She said, taking my hand and standing up as well. "It feels like we just started talking."

"I know." I put my arm back around her shoulders as we walked up the beach toward Sam's house. "It was really….great." I said, for lack of a better word.

She smiled and leaned back into me. We continued our conversation until we got back onto the main road. "You sure you're okay to head home this morning, Jake? You look pretty tired."

"I might just head back to Billy's after I drop you off, to get some sleep before hitting the road." I answered her, deciding she was probably right. "I don't have to work until Monday."

"Then what's the rush?" She pulled back to look at me. "It's only Saturday. I _think _you could stand spending another day here. Besides…you _DO _realize what tomorrow is, right?"

Of course I knew. September 13th. It was etched into my mind like a laser engraving. I could never avoid her memory on that day.

"Don't think I'm getting you a present," I joked. "My company should be enough."

She smiled, understanding my agreement. "Good." She said. She obviously still didn't like the whole gift idea. "Dad and I will expect you for dinner then."

We made it to Sam's and noticed Charlie's cruiser was still outside of Sam's house. He must have thought better of driving back to Forks…probably had one too many. We walked inside, to see if my dad was there too. We both laughed when we found Quil and Embry had passed out on the floor, and Jared on the couch. No sign of Charlie or Billy. "Maybe I should check on Billy first…" I said. "He didn't look like he was watching is limit very well last night…"

"Good idea." Bella agreed. We hopped into my truck and drove the short way to Billy's house. We walked inside and found Charlie asleep on the couch and Billy in his recliner, with several beer cans close by. "I'd like to say I'm surprised, but…" Bella joked, shaking her head. "Should we wake Dad up and give him a ride?"

"Nah…let him sleep. I'll let him know I took ya home tomorrow." I answered, leading her back out the door.

We laughed the whole way back to forks. Reminiscing about Billy and Charlie, and how they'd been friends forever. They'd had more fun times together than I could ever imagine having with one person. Except for Bella. Maybe we could be close again. Tonight felt so natural…like we hadn't spent nearly three years apart.

I parked in Charlie's spot, and hopped out of the truck to open Bella's door for her. I walked her inside, excited to be back in the Swan's house. It looked exactly like it did before…a little messier without Bella's touch, of course. I walked into the kitchen and went to the sink to get a glass of water, to wake myself up. I'd realized how tired I was on the drive over.

"Can you call me when you wake up?" Bella asked from the kitchen doorway. I turned to see her leaning against the archway, biting her lip. How could I ever say 'no' to her?

"Of course!" I answered matter-of-factly. "We aren't nearly done catching up! I wouldn't miss any second I didn't have to." I sat down at the kitchen table. I yawned and put my feet up on the chair in front of me.

"You sure you'll make it back okay?" she asked, concern in her eyes.

"Sure, sure. I'll be fine." I smiled reassuringly at her.

She looked down and started shuffling her feet. "You could always stay here. On the couch. I'd feel a lot better about it, without having to worry about you falling asleep on the road."

I smiled. I'd do anything if it made her feel better, even if it would be hard for me to know she was sleeping just upstairs after so long apart.

"Only if we watch a movie first. It's your turn to choose." I remember I'd chosen the last movie. She nodded and smiled, walking into the living room to find a DVD.

I flopped down on the couch. She chose "Armageddon", one that always tested my manliness. I always got choked up at the end. She walked back to the couch and sat next to me, leaning to rest against my side. I was amazed at how much it felt like we'd done this just yesterday.

We got about halfway through the movie before her breathing started to get even and slow. I looked down to see her sleeping on my shoulder. I leaned into her and breathed in the scent of her hair. She sighed and put her arm over my chest, cuddling closer to me.

I leaned down and kissed the top of her head, pulling her tight against me, getting all I could out of this moment. Her breathing hitched and she stirred. I had opened my mouth to apologize for waking her when she looked up at me with her deep chocolate eyes. I immediately forgot my words. Jesus, she was beautiful.

Then she pulled her arm up around my neck and leaned up, pulling my lips down to hers.

Bella was kissing me.

**Author's Note : You knew it was gonna happen! Lemons, anybody? Let me know how you feel in reviews! The more that are left, the faster I'll update!  
**


	4. So Right

**Author's Note : Here's the part we've all been waiting for! Lemon warning!**

**..........................................................................................**

Our mouths came together naturally, each fitting perfectly with the other. It was as if we were made for this. Every part of us just _fit_. She tangled her fingers in my hair, holding my face down to hers. I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me. She pulled my bottom lip into her mouth, immediately parting my lips and slipping her tounge inside, intertwining it with mine.

I'd never felt a fire like this before. We melted into eachother as she pulled herself onto my lap, her mouth never leaving mine. She moaned my name into my mouth, causing my body to respond excitedly. I gripped her thigh and ran my fingers through her hair, pulling her closer to me while kissing her harder and more passionately than I ever thought possible.

For a split second I thought about how this would affect our relationship. Would it make getting close again impossible? Would she regret what we were doing? I was undoing all the progress I'd made of temporarily healing my heart...would I ever be able to let her go again?

She moaned my name again and pushed herself oof of my lap, pulling away from my lips and making me groan at the loss of contact. I opened my eyes and met hers. All of the doubt I had in my mind was erased; this felt just as right to her as it did to me. She grabbed me by the bicep and pulled me down onto the couch with her, laying underneath of me.

I looked into her eyes as she took my face into her hands. "Bella," I whispered, at a complete loss for words. She pulled my face back down to hers and I kissed her hungrily, my hands everywhere...on her face, in her hair, on her hips and waist. Her body against mine felt better than I ever could have imagined.

Her hands ran up and down my back, arms, and chest. She whimpered into my mouth periodically, and I could tell that at this moment she needed me as much as I needed her. She gently pushed her lower half up into me, causing me to moan and begin to lose myself even more.

I couldn't think. I couldn't speak. She was everywhere. All there was at that moment in time was Bella. Bella kissing me, Bella touching me, Bella whispering my name. Bella surrounding me with all the passion I could handle.

She placed her hand on the center of my chest and pushed up. I opened my eyes and leaned up on my extended left arm, trying to read her eyes. She inched upward on the couch and sat up, her lips meeting mine for another short kiss before lifting her dress over her head.

I started at her in awe of what was happening. She pulled me forward to kiss me again as she reached back and unclasped her bra. Her lips moved down my jaw to my neck as she reached down to unbutton my shorts. My breath hitched and I instinctively reached down to stop her hand in protest. Reality set in and I didn't want her to regret anything. It was all happening so fast.

"Jake, stop thinking," She smiled reassuringly at me, before I could protest. "Life has never been rational." Then she was kissing me again. She pulled me down on top of her once more, reaching between us and unfastening my button. She pulled my shorts off, releasing the pressure that had built up inside of them.

She placed her left hand on my face and grabbed my left hand with her right, placing it on the band of the last article of clothing seperating us. I kissed her palm before lifting her up with my right arm and pulling her panties off with my left.

We sighed in unison when we were both free of our confining clothes. I'd never felt more connected to anyone in that moment. Our lips were glued to eachother as we explored every inch of eachother's body, seperating only to stare into eachother's eyes every few minutes. Our kissing got more feverish and the heat between us increased as the moments passed. I could feel the evidence of her arousal growing as I gently rocked against her, elicting quiet moans each time.

I felt myself growing harder, aching for release. Everything about her was intoxicating. I'd never needed anything as much as I needed Bella in that moment.

Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore, she opened her legs and pulled them up around me. I stopped moving and looked into her deep brown eyes again. "Jake," she whipsered into my ear. "Please..." her eyes pleaded, needing more of me, just as I did of her.

I kissed her lips and in one quick movement gripped her thigh with my left hand, propped myself up onto my right arm and thrust deeply into her.

She gasped loudly as her fingers gripped onto my hips. She kept her eyes on mine when she exhaled with a moan, urging me to continue. I slowly pulled back, and thrust back in, my eyes rolling back at the sensation. She ran a hand up my back and into my hair, pulling my face down to kiss hers.

"Bells..." I moaned as I quickened my pace. I ran my hands up and down her body again and again. She moaned my name as my hands trailed from her thighs all the way up to her breasts. Her nails gently scraped across the flesh on my back when she wrapped her legs around me, pulling me deeper into her.

She pushed up off the couch to meet each of my thrusts, and our breathing became faster and louder, until we ewere both panting and gasping with every movement. I kissed every inch of her body I could reach. I kissed and nibbled her lips and her face, trailing down her jaw and neck, onto each breast. She was calling my name louder and I felt myself getting close.

She started whimpering, and I felt her legs start to shake around me. I pumped harder into her, and it wasn't long before I felt her walls clinching down around me. She grabbed my face and pulled my lips down to hers, kissing me deeply and moaning into my mouth. My own climax came right along with hers.

We kissed for what felt like forever. Her mouth didn't leave mine until we were completely spent and soaked in sweat. I rolled onto my side facing her and closing my eyes, leaning my forehead against hers. She sighed and placed her hand on my cheek, running her thumb across my cheekbone.

We stayed like that in silence for a while, until I caught sight of the clock. It was nearly 10:00 and I wasn't too thrilled at the possibility of Chief Swan walking into his house to find me naked on the couch with his only daughter. I reluctantly sat up and reached down to grab my shorts.

"We should probably get you into your room before your dad comes home," I said as I handed her dress to her. I bent down and kissed her lips. "Even though I'd much perfer to stay naked her with you all day."

Bella sat up and nodded, pulling her dress down over her head. I coudln't take my eyes off of her as she tried to smooth her messy hair, and eventually settled on tying it back. She stood up and looked at me, blushing slightly when she noticed my gaze. _After everything that just happened, she blushes when I look at her. _I smiled at the thought.

"Are you leaving right now?" she asked after a minute. I didn't want to ever leave this couch. I didn't want Bella to ever leave my sight again.

"Not sure." I closed the gap between us. "That's up to _you _Bells." I raised my hand to caress her cheek.

She closed her eyes and sighed, leaning inot my hand. Maybe she was as reluctant to let this night end as I was. "Can you stay? Just until Charlie gets home?" She reached up and grabbed my hand with hers.

I nodded. "Sure, sure." I didnt' think I could ever say no to this woman. She smiled and pulled our hands down, intertwining our fingers. She bent down to pick up her panties that were still on the floor.

"Dad probably doesn't need to see these on the floor though," she giggled as she led the way to the stairs. I stopped short, spinning her around to face me. I pulled her hand up to my lips and kissed each finger in turn.

"I thought the deal was the couch, Bells. I don't know how kindly your dad will take to you being in bed with a guy in his house."

"A guy who happens to be his best friend's son, that he absolutely adores? I'm not even slightly concerned." she answered with an eyeroll.

"You dad _does _love me, huh?" I chuckled, poking her in the ribs. "I always _was_ his favorite!"

Bella just shook her head and pulled me up the stairs with her.

I didn't realize exactly how tired I was until my head hit the bed. Bella's eyes were closing as she layed her head on my shoulder and draped her arm over my chest. "I'm glad you came, Jake." She whispered, nuzzling her face into me.

"Yeah, me too," I bent down and kissed her head. I couldn't think of a more perfect way to fall asleep than with this beautiful woman so close to me.

"G'night, Bells."

.........................................................................

**This was my first lemon, so reviewing could be very helpful!**

**Hope you're all enjoying the Jacob/Bella loving!**


	5. Decisions

I woke up six hours later still wrapped around Bella. Had I not woken up with her in my arms, I would have thought for sure I'd dreamed last night's events.

This was just _too good_ to be true.

I smiled as I tightened my hold around her, pulling her closer to me. I reached my hand up to her face and stroked her cheek with my thumb, wishing I could stay just like that with her forever. I wanted to kiss every part of her; my lips craved the taste of her skin. I was afraid, though, that when she woke up she wouldn't feel the same about last night as I did. If she regretted what we did, I wasn't sure I could recover this time. Rejection was one thing but, after letting me have every piece of her the way she had last night, it would hurt so much more to know she looked back on it with regret.

After laying awake with a sleeping Bella for a good thirty minutes, I decided to get up. Charlie wasn't here yet, but it was nearing dinner time, and I wanted a quick shower before he made it home.

I kissed the top of her head and gently pulled my arm from underneath of her, while sliding her extended leg off of me. She didn't even stir as I hopped off the bed and made my way toward the bathroom. I pulled a towl and washcloth out of the closet next to the bathroom before jumping into the shower.

It took me twice as long as usual to shower. My mind was elsewhere -- down the hallway in Bella's room, to be specific -- rather than focused on what I was doing. Sleeping with Bella in my arms was almost as fulfilling as making love to her had been. I felt a little less whole being so far away from her after spending the night in each others arms.

My biggest worry was that she didn't feel the same way. I felt unbelievably connected to Bella in every way, but I couldn't be completely sure if what she was feeling was anything more than physical. It was clearly an unavoidable conversation i intended on having as soon as she woke up.

And what if she _did_ feel the same? She might finally be ready to give us the real chance we should've had years ago. Even then, would she be able to handle the distance between us? If she asked me, I'd move back here in a second for her, no questions about it. There's not much I wouldn't do at her request. The events over the last 24 hours may as well have completely erased the past few years; I was still just as crazy about her as I used to be.

The water ran cold and I snapped back into reality. I turned the water off and quickly dried, stepping back into my shorts. I was in a hurry to get back to Bella.

When I opened the door I knew immediately that Bella was no longer in bed. The most appetizing smells were coming from the kitchen, and I realized I was absolutely starving. I made my way down to the kitchen and stood in the doorway watching Bella work. She was moving around the kitchen, humming and smiling. I hoped I was the cause of her good mood.

She was making my favorite - breakfast food. Scrambled eggs, bacon, french toast, and what smelled like blueberry muffins. After a minute I walked up to the stove and reached over Bella to grab two pieces of french toast off of a plate next to her. She jumped, finally realizing I was in the room with her, dropping the fork that was in her hand. I caught it mid-fall and stuck it into the eggs, shoving a fork-full into my mouth.

"Good morning, Bells," I said around a mouthful.

"Good _evening_," she corrected nodding towards the clock and taking the fork from my hand. "I see your appetite hasn't changed much," she teased cheerfully.

"Nope. If anything I've only gotten hungrier," I shoved a piece of french toast in greedily.

"I noticed," Bella made eye contact for a split second and looked away quickly, grinning. I thought I saw a hint of pink in her cheek. Was she being..._suggestive_? I gulped down the huge chunk of food in my mouth. I was _more_ than willing to go along with this mood. I moved closer to her.

I stood behind her and put my hands on either side of her on the counter, leaning forward until my mouth was nearly touching her right ear.

"Can you blame me when everything is so..." I ran a hand up her arm. "...delicious?" I placed a quick peck where her shoulder meets her neck, causing her breath to hitch and her back to stiffen slightly. I have her hip a quick squeeze and reached over her once more to grab the plate she'd been making for me. I walked over the the table and sat down smiling, satisfied when it took her nearly ten seconds to compose herself.

She made herself a significantly smaller plate and sat across from me. We ate in silence for a few minutes, both deep in our own thoughts. I hoped I was the subject of hers as often as she was mine.

"Where's Charlie at?" I finally asked between bites.

"At your Dad's. Mariner's game. he said he'll be back in a few hours." She took another bite before adding, "I told him you crashed here last night."

"What'd he say?" I was suddenly slightly nervous.

"He said he's glad we're friends again. They both are," she added as she took a sip of coffee. "But I think Billy's just hoping it'll make you come around more."

"I'm glad, too," I told her, hoping that _she_ wanted me to come around more, too.

Bella stood up and took her plate to the sink. "Glad that we're...friends again?"

My heart skipped a beat, understanding her _real_ question. She wanted more than friendship, just as I did. I felt my smile widen, unable to hide my elation.

I stood up and moved behind her once again, this time turning her to look at me.

"Let's just say," I cupped her face with my hand. "I think I'll be coming around _a lot _ more," I leaned down to give her a soft, sweet kiss.

"I was hoping you'd say that," she sighed into my lips while putting her arms around my neck, continuing our kiss. All of my worries from earlier melted away.

We stood there a few minutes kissing. When we finally broke away, I shoveled down more food and then helped Bella with the dishes. When the kitchen was clean, we moved into the living room to watch some T.V. I had no idea what was on. I was only aware of the beautiful woman in my arms.

Everyone was going to see _a lot_ more of me around here. I would never go so long without Bella again.

**Author's Note : This one was a shorty, but the next chapter's already in the works...more 'excitement' on the way ;-P . Reviews make me write faster!**


	6. I've Got Your Back

**Author's Note : This one was my favorite to write so far! Lemony, and a little more graphic, but besides that, Jake and Bells have never been more cute together!**

**Disclaimer : Stephanie is amazing. Everything is hers, except for the things I make her characters do! ;-P**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

Charlie made it home about an hour after dinner, raving about the Mariner's game. Bella and I had pulled ourselves off of each other, not ready to answer the questions Charlie would surely have. We didn't even have all the answers to give.

As Charlie watched "Sports Center" and shared his own commentary, I battled internally with myself, wanting nothing more than to pull Bella onto my lap and kiss her lips. The urge only got stronger when I remembered what had happened on this couch less than 12 hours ago.

After 20 minutes of pure torture, I announced that I needed to go spend some time with my father back in La Push. I said goodbye to Charlie and Bella offered to walk me out to my truck.

"Leave your window open," I whispered, giving her a quick, discrete kiss, just in case Charlie was peeking through the blinds.

She nodded. "Don't be afraid to wake me," she whispered and squeezed my hand, turning to walk into the house. I watched her until she opened the front door, turned to give a quick wave, and disappeared inside, shutting the door behind her.

I jumped into the driver's seat, smiling as I shut the door behind me. This was the most insane 24 hours of my life. I'd left home to go see my father, hoping -- no, _knowing_ -- that I wouldn't see Bella. Now I couldn't think of anything but passing the time quickly with the old man, just so I could have her in my arms again.

On the short drive to La Push, I thought about how Bella and I would deal with the distance between Port Angeles to Blue Creek, Utah. Our homes were about 900 miles apart...a 14 hour drive, but I could make it in ten. If I phased and ran, I could make it in less than seven. I would be more than willing to make the trip every week or two for a while, knowing without a doubt that I'd move back to Washington as soon as the opportunity arose.

I made it to the reservation my about 7:00. I turned off my truck and headed into my dad's house. He was sitting in his chair watching television and eating a plate of spaghetti.

"Hey son!" He waved at me, his mouth widening into a smile. "You hungry? There's plenty left."

"Thanks Dad, but I already ate with Bella," I couldn't contain the smile that was inevitable just over the thought of her. I couldn't wait to be in her arms again tonight.

"I heard you were over there. It's good to hear you worked out your differences," Billy smiled approvingly. "You guys always had such a good time together, even as kids."

He had _no _idea.

We watched TV and chatted for a while, and even pulled out our old checkerboard for a few rounds. I'd forgotten how relaxed we could be together, talking and laughing for hours about our lifetime friends and family.

"Well, I'd better turn in," Billy said at 10:30. "I'm gonna hit the lake for a couple of hours with Charlie before heading to Forks tomorrow." He gave me a hearty pat on the shoulder before heading into his room.

I kept myself busy flipping through the TV channels for an hour until I was pretty sure Charlie would be asleep, too. I went to grab my keys before deciding to run instead.

I went out the back door and into the woods, stopping to take off my shorts and tie them to my leg when I was completely hidden by the foliage. I phased and took off -- pleased when nobody else was out to interrupt my thoughts. I was excited to have Bella in my arms again, and hoped she remembered to leave her window open. It was a lot more difficult to balance on a tree limb when you had to open a closed window, too.

I phased back into human form and pulled my shorts back on about 1/8 of a mile from Bella's. The trees weren't nearly as thick there, and I didn't want to risk it. I climbed up the tree outside of her window and hopped in, happy it was waiting open for me.

Bella was sitting on her bed reading a book, and jumped when I landed inside. She smiled ecstatically when our eyes met, hopping off the bed and putting her arms around my neck while bringing her lips up to mine for a sweet kiss. I melted at her enthusiasm, thrilled that she was just as excited to see me as I was her.

"I thought you'd never get here," she mumbled between kisses. I pulled her closer to me, wanting to make up for the hours we'd lost.

"Me either," I replied, grabbing her and pulling her legs up to straddle my waist, letting out an exaggerated growl. She giggled as I walked forward a few steps, laying her onto the bed with me on top of her. I nipped her bottom lip playfully and pulled away, leaning onto my elbow, running my other hand through her hair.

"I don't know how I'm gonna handle being so far away from you," I shook my head and scoffed. "I don't even know how I did it for so long before."

"I'm not sure what I'm gonna do either," she said, bringing her hand up and running it through my hair. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since you left tonight, no matter what I did to keep occupied. I tried hanging out with Charlie, I tried cleaning, I tried taking a shower, I tri--"

"Hold on," I interrupted her. "Thinking about me in the shower, huh?" I smirked at her sarcastically. "Care to elaborate on that one?"

"Hmmm...well lets see," she started in a sensual voice. I was already getting excited. "I was naked, soaking wet..." I let out an audible soft groan at the thought. "And you're an asshole!" She finished shoving me in the shoulder. She shook her head at me, rolling her eyes.

I put my hands up defensively. "Hey, a guy can try, right? Besides...I don't need your discriptions. I can create my own very vivid fantasies..." I raised my eyebrows, leaning in for another kiss.

"Jesus, Jake," she said, pulling away, chuckling. "You're always thinking with the wrong head."

"Guilty as charged," I shrugged. "But can you honestly blame me when the girl in my arms looks like you?" I leaned down and kissed her once more. "You're better than any dream I could think up." I moved my hand down to her hip and pulled her tighter up into me.

"Jacob Black!" she scolded, accusingly. "Are you trying to get into my pants?" she asked with faux innocence.

"Most definitely." I said with certainty, crushing my lips into her with force, grinding my hips into her, showing her just how excited she gets me, making her gasp. "Is there a problem with that?" I asked, pulling my face away with a smirk.

"Uh uh..." she moaned, pulling my face back down to hers. She pushed her hips up into me, grinding against my hardness. "But," she pushed on my shoulder, turning me onto my side. "I think _I'd_ rather get into _yours_ this time." She pushed me down onto my back, climbing on top of me and kissing me passionately. I leaned back onto the pillow letting her take charge.

She sat up and straddled my hips and grinded down into me, causing me to moan. I reached my hands out to settle on her hips, grinding her down into me again. She leaned down and crushed her mouth to mine, kissing me hungrily. She moved her hand in between us and slipped it under my waistband, grabbing my length and making me moan once again. She rand her hand up and down painfully slowly, making me thrust into her hand, begging for more. She smiled against my lips, and began moving her hand up and down faster.

"Mmmm...Bella," I moaned between kisses, my eyelids closing. I was so turned on, I thought I would explode.

She pulled her hand off of me and out of my pants, making me open my eyes. Before I could groan in protest she was undoing my shorts and pulling them off of me. She put her hand around me and began stroking again, making me throw my head back and close my eyes. I still couldn't believe the effect her touch had on my body.

Then I felt her warm mouth around me.

My head snapped forward, my hands gripping hard into her bed sheets. The sight was so erotic, I could have exploded right there. Bella on her knees and forearms between my legs, ass in the air, her hot mouth on my manhood. I couldn't take my eyes off her when she started to go up and down, moaning while she did it. She was enjoying this as much as I was, and that just made it hotter. I reached down to grip her hair in my hand, causing her to make eye contact with me. She looked into my eyes as she took more of me into her mouth, moving back up and sucking on just the tip. She pulled completely off and flicked her tounge along the head, then ran it quickly down the length and back up, before taking the whole thing quickly back into her mouth.

My eyes rolled back into my head, both from the sight and the sensation of her hot mouth on me. She did this over and over, stopping just before I exploded. I opened my eyes and looked at her as she stood up off of the bed. Her eyelids were heavy and the look on her face was of pure lust.

She reached her hand out to me. "Jacob," she whispered sensually as I took her hand in mine. "I want you to fuck me."

The sound of such a dirty word coming out of Bella's mouth made me groan. I could only nod, my arousal making it impossible to speak. She pulled me off of the bed and pulled me down to kiss her hard, moaning against my lips. "From behind," she added, pulling away and bending over the side of the bed.

"God, Bells." I could honestly say that this was sexier than any fantasy I'd ever had about Bella. She was making me absolutely insane.

I gripped onto her hips, positioning myself at her entrance. I moaned in pleasure as I slipped inside of her. She arched her back as I pulled out of her and back in, pushing herself against me.

We moaned together as I quickened my pace. I held onto her as I felt myself getting closer, moving faster and deeper inside of her.

I knew this wouldn't last long. Between the tightness, the sound of her moaning my name, and especially the view of her body bent over the bed, letting me have my way with her, there was no way I'd last long.

She came twice before I did. She screamed into a pillow to muffle the sound, coming hard around me each time. The second time, I couldn't hold out any longer. I came hard inside her, both of us moaning eachother's name and claiming our love for one another.

I collapsed down on top of her, both of us gasping to catch our breath. When I finally pulled out of her, she pulled me down on the bed beside her, kissing me passionately. I reached out to run my fingers through her hair, pulling her into me, meeting her kisses with equal enthusiasm.

When neither of us had any more energy for kissing, we moved up on her bed onto the pillows and fell asleep quickly, my arms around her as she lay on my chest. We didn't speak...there was no need...even if we _did _have any energy for converation. Things were very clear. There was only one thing that mattered...one thing that I already knew. We were everything we once were, and everything we've recently become.

We were in love.

Not just in love. We were in crazy, irrevocable, best friend, life-long "I've got your back" love.

I was in pure heaven.

**-------------------------------------------------**

AN : More Lemons? Let me know! Review, Review, REVIEW!


	7. Lunch Date

Author's Note: I know. I abandoned this story. I had good reasons though! To say that a lot has happened would be an undedrstatement!

But don't worry, readers! I've fallen back into this story...hard! I promise another update within the next few days! I hope you all can forgive me for leaving you hanging for so long!

* * *

I woke up the next morning to Bella's lips on mine.

I smiled immediately, wrapping my arm around her waist. Last night had been absolutely amazing, and this morning was beginning in a way that was just as perfect.

"Good Morning," she said, smiling against my lips. "You want breakfast?"

"Well, I _am_ hungry," I flipped her over, putting her underneath of me. "But not for food." I kissed her hungrily, running my hand down her torso to grip her hip underneath of her blankets. I realized we'd never put our clothes on after last night. I growled as I ground my hardness against her, our lack of clothing turning me on further.

"Mmmm...after waking me up in this mood I might never let you go back home," she moaned into my ear, running her hand down to my waist and pulling her legs up, pushing up further into me.

"Who's to say we ever have to leave this bed?" I asked, bringing my lips down to her neck. She ran her hands into my hair as I nipped the sensitive spot behind her earlobe. I brought my hand down to her center, running my hand along the slit in between her legs as she moaned. I pushed a finger into her wetness, pushing it in and out of her. She pulled me closer to her, whispering my name into my ear, causing me to add another finger and move a little faster. She gripped the bed sheets with one hand while running the other one through my hair.

I looked at her face. Her eyes were closed and her mouth slightly open, letting out quiet moans. She was so beautiful, especially when I was giving her so much pleasure. I leaned down and covered her mouth with mine, placing my thumb on the sensitive spot just above her opening. I rubbed soft circles into her flesh, making her push up into my hand.

Jake..." she gasped. " I need more."

She didn't need to say anything else. I pulled my hand away from and stuck my erection into her quickly, both of us grunting in pleasure and relief. I moved in and out of her rhythmically, kissing her between pants and moans. She pulled her legs up and met each of my thrusts, begging me to go harder. I pulled one of her legs up over my shoulder and pushed deeply into her.

"Oh!" she screamed.. "Fuck...Jake," she whispered, grabbing my hip with one hand and throwing the other up to hold onto the headboard of her bed. Her eyes were closed and she was moaning so loudly she was practically yelling. I gripped onto her leg and began to thrust into her harder and faster. I reached up to the headboard as well, anchoring myself for better leverage. I'd never been more relieved that our parents were avid fishers; the headboard was hitting the wall so hard I was surprised it didn't go straight through it.

Her pants became quicker and shorter, her moaning more high-pitched. She dug her nails into my skin and cried out my name in her orgasm, tightening around me until I fell over the edge. We rode out our climax, continuing to moad until we'd come down from our high. I pulled off of her and collapsed back down beside her, our breathing still labored and quick. I turned to her, cradling her face in my hand and nuzzling into her hair, my lips to her ear.

"Happy birthday, honey," I whispered, kissing her cheek.

She smiled and turned to face me. "Mmm...that's one gift I'm glad I didn't refuse," she chuckled and kissed me before laying her head on my chest. She pulled the blanket back up and around us before finding my hand with her own, intertwining our fingers. "I don't know if I'll ever be ready to get out of this bed," she said with a sigh.

I kissed the top of her head. "I know I'll never be ready," I replied. "Laying here like this is just so..."

"Simple," she finished for me.

I shook my head. "I was going for something more like 'wonderful, mind blowing," I kissed her head once more and lifted her chin up to look at me. "Absolutley perfect," I finished with a smile. She grinned and leaned upward to kiss me, lingering on my lips for a moment before laying back down on my chest and cuddling into me.

"So," she began after a few minutes. "How are we going to do this?" I could hear the nervous concern in her voice. "How long until I see you again?"

I knew this was coming. We were both going home tonight and, after the last couple of days, it would be hard to spend that much time so far apart. There was no way I'd pass up any chance I had to come see Bella. I think she underestimated how crazy I was about her.

If you think I could stand being away from you for more than a week, you're crazy," I told her, moving my hand up and down the soft skin on her back. "I'm off every weekend if I wanna be. I'll be here every Friday night, you can count on that."

"Well that doesn't seem very fair!" She leaned up on her elbow and looked at me. "For you to come to me every week. We should take turns."

"Honey, do you realize how much faster I'd get here" It'd take you more than half a day to drive to Blue Creek...I could run here in half the time," I propped myself up on my elbow and cupped her face. "I don't want to waste any time. We have years to make up for, Bells." I kissed her lips and held her face in my hands, our noses touching.

"But I don't want to wait a whole week," she pouted, looking absolutley adorable. I nipped at her bottom lip, causing her to giggle.

"It won't be a whole week, just five days. I'll drive you home tonight so I know where you live, and I'll be there by midnight Friday night. I promise." I kissed her lips assuringly and she nodded.

"Mmmm...love you, Jake," she whispered against my lips. I sighed audibly, pulling her as close as I could get her.

"Love you too, Bells." I could never get enough of hearing those words. I could never get enough of anything about Bella. No matter how much I got of her, it would _never_ be enough.

* * *

We finally rolled out of bed a half hour later. I told her she wasn't allowed to cook on her birthday, so Bella got the first shower while I made her breakfast. My cooking skills were limited, so I settled for something Emily made a lot for us. I scrambled up some eggs, chopped and sauteed some potatoes with sausage, onions, and peppers, and threw it all together, smothered in cheese, of course. One of those things that tastes more difficult to make than it actually is.

I finally heard Bella coming down the stairs 20 minutes after I heard the water turn off.

"Mmm...that smells great!" she said enthusiastically as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I've learned a thing or two. When you have to fend for yours-" I turned to speak to her, and was rewarded with a sight that made me forget my words.

Bella was dressed in a denim skirt, one that showed much more leg than I'd _ever_ seen her reveal. It was paired with a very flattering, form fitting white sleveless top, not leaving too much to imagination at all. As I slowly moved my eyes down her body, I realized she was also wearing a pair of strappy heels, something she wouldn't have been caught dead in a few years ago. When I looked back up to her face, I noticed the faint hint of pink in her cheeks, a reaction to my scrutiny.

"Wow," I said approvingly when I collected myself. "You look great, Bells. I'm feeling a bit underdressed." I motioned to my own t-shirt and boxers look.

"We have lunch plans," she crossed the room to stand in front of me. "We'll go by Billy's so you can grab a pair of pants," She ran her hands up my arms to my biceps and gave them a little squeeze. "but keep the t-shirt. Trust me."

We ate breakfast and I headed to my dad's house while Bella did the dishes. My attemped quick goodbye kiss turned into more of a short make-out session, before I finally pulled myself away from her. I would have to run as I had left my truck in La Push last night.

I showered quickly, pulling on a pair of dark jeans along with a black t-shirt. I didn't look a fraction as great as Bella did, but this is what she'd said to wear, so it worked just fine for me. I threw on some boots and grabbed my truck keys before running out the door and jumping into my truck. I hadn't even been gone an hour, and was already aching to see her again.

* * *

When I made it back to Charlie's house, she was sitting on the steps of the porch on her phone. She stood as she saw my truck pulling up and smiled before hanging up the phone. I got out with the truck still running and kissed her lips before walking around to open her door for her. She slid over to the middle of the cab when I climbed back in and shut my door.

"Where to, Miss Swan?" I asked her, having no idea which direction to head.

"Port Angeles. We have a lunch date with Greg and Susan."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really?" I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her toward me. "You sure it's not...too soon?"

"Maybe. But you're going to be somewhat of a permanent weekend fixture in our house. I don't think we have much of a choice."

I nodded. She was right. I'm sure I'd be uncomfortable if a six-and-a-half foot tall man that I'd never met was sleeping in my house with my five-month-old child. No matter how much they trusted Bella's judgement.

The ride to Port Angeles was comfortable. Bella stayed leaned up against my side the whole time, and before I knew it she had directed me to a building labled _Cafe' Garden._ It wasn't until we had parked and I was helping her out of the truck that I realized I was actually nervous. These people were practically Bella's family. I had the luxury of knowing Charlie my whole life, and didn't have to earn his approval, but Susan and Greg didn't know anything about me. I usually coudn't care less if people liked me or not, but for some reason, their approval was very important to me.

Bella must have felt me stiffen because she squeezed my hand and leaned over to kiss my shoulder. "Don't be nervous. I'm not," she whispered just before we walked in the front door.

Bella led me to a table on the left side of the restaurant, where a smiling couple stood up as soon as we made eye contact. Susan wagged her eyebrows at Bella, making me smile when I saw her blush.

"Jacob Black, this is Greg and Susan Parker," she said when we approached the table.

Greg reached out and shook my hand. "It's great to finally meet you," He said glancing over at Bella. "We've heard plenty about you over the last couple of years." Bella scoffed and reached out and smacked him on the shoulder.

"What?" Susan smiled at her. "Get a few glasses of wine in this girl and she'll tell her whole life story!" She walked over to shake my hand, a huge smile on her face. "It's great to meet you, Jake."

I immediately relaxed, already deciding that I liked Bella's roommates. She really had her own little family here in Port Angeles.

Lunch went great. Greg and Susan were exactly the kind of people Bella needed in her life. Lively and open-minded. I could tell they were genuinely good people.

The women had a bottle of wine while Greg and I stuck to water and shared knowing glances as they started to get a bit tipsy. They both excused themselves to the restroom, Susan giggling about Bella and I as soon as she thought I was out of earshot. I smiled as I watched her walk around the corner, knowing she was a bright shade of red by now.

"She's a tough one to handle, huh?" Greg broke me out of my thoughts. "I think you've got your work cut out for you." He smiled.

"You have no idea," I chuckled. "I know exactly what I'm getting myself into."

"You seem like you know what you're doing," He leaned a little closer across the table. "And I'm pretty sure Susan agrees with me when I say that I'm happy you're sticking around. But please understand that Bella is family to us. And as much as I like you already, I'll let you know that if you hurt her, you've got another thing coming. From the both of us." He shrugged. "Necessary speech...being the brotherly figure and all." He leaned back in his chair.

I smiled at him, "Someone's gotta take care of her," I told him approvingly. "At least I know she's in good hands when I'm not around."

"You can count on me, Mr. Black. I promise I'm tougher than I look!" He chuckled. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. Next Friday we're throwing Bella a late birthday party...We know she won't be expecting anything that late. I know you live pretty far, but Bella said that you were heading up this way this weekend, so if you think you can make it, it starts at 10:00."

I nodded, deciding I would just have to leave earlier from work this Friday. I smiled, imagining her face when she walked into her house to be jumped out at. I wouldn't miss it for anything.

When the Bella and Susan made it back to the table, Bella looked at the time and announced that we had to head back to Forks for a birthday dinner with her father, and that I'd be dropping her off back at home tonight before heading back home myself. We said our goodbyes, and headed back out to the truck.

* * *

"See, that wasn't so bad!" Bella was practically skipping to the truck. "I knew they'd like you! Didn't I tell you they were great?" She was beaming, her cheeks just a bit rosy from the two glasses of wine she'd had.

I laughed and spun her around to pull her into my arms, placing a light kiss on her mouth. "They're wonderful. But if this is what two glasses of wine does to you, I'd like to see what four does. I'd like to hear the things you said about me bofore this weekend."

She shook her head. "Nope. I'll never tell."

"Hmmm." I shrugged. "Note to self. Bring wine on Friday..." I grinned as she punched me in the ribs. "What? If it doesn't work on you, I'm sure I could get it out of Susan!" I opened her door as she rolled her eyes at me, kissing her hand as I helped her climb in.

I started the truck and put it into gear as she slid over to me. "I can't wait for next weekend. We'll have to plan something with Greg and Susan since they picked up lunch today." She leaned up and placed a lingering kiss on my collarbone. "I can't wait to see you again on Friday night."

"Definitely..." I smiled at the knowledge of what was REALLY happening Friday night. "It's gonna be great."

* * *

A/N: How was it? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review!

I know Bella seems a bit OOC, but I like this Bella. Sorry to anybody that doesn't! I promise lots of fun and a bit of conflict coming up soon.

Thank all of you for the reviews! Any questions or suggestions, Review, darlings!

BTW...this chapter was NOT beta'd. And I apologize for any mess ups!


End file.
